Fate Works in Mysterious Ways
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: Ares and Athena have always been rivals since they knew each other. The fates have gotton tired of their bickering along with Aphrodite and have decided to try and get the two rivals together. They are both sent on a mission to get someone back and slowly they start falling in love. But will the odds be in their favor.
1. Prologue

Fate Works in Mysterious Ways.

AN: I thought I would try my luck with a Ares and Athena couple. You don't like it. You are welcome to leave. Its my story and I don't like insults. Enjoy

Review: Ares and Athena have always been rivals since they knew each other. The fates have gotton tired of their bickering along with Aphrodite and have decided to try and get the two rivals together. They are both sent on a mission to get someone back and slowly they start falling in love. But will the odds be in their favor.

Prologue

Zeus sat on his thrown after five months ago after swallowing Metis, after finding out that if she gave birth to a son, he would overthrow him and take his thrown. He rubbed his forehead having had a headache for a week now.

"HEPHAESTUS." Zeus yelled. Hephaestus appeared.

"You called father." Hephaestus said.

"I need to get a hammer and open up my ehad. I need to know why this headache has been happening for over a week." Zeus said.  
Hephaestus nodded as he disappeared and came back with a hammer. He took it and used it to open Zeus's head. A woman jumped out fully grown and armor. He hair was black and her eyes were a stormy grey. The Gods looked at her with amazement, well except Hera who didn't look happy at all.

"Who are you?" Zeus asked.

"I'm Athena. Daughter of Zeus and Metis. I am Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategies." Athena said.

"Another kid with another woman." Hera said, giving Zeus the glare.

"Should I remind you Hera. That Zeus was married to Metis before he swallowed her whole while she was pregnant with me. And he married you after she was eaten." Athena said, pressing her lips together as she looked upon the queen of the Gods. Hera pressed her lips into a firm line and stayed quiet.

"Welcome to the council of the Gods, Athena." Zeus said as a thrown appeared and Athena sat down on the thrown that was now hers.

3000 years later.

Athena laid on her couch in her temple on Olympus with a book laid out in front of her. A hand resting on her head as she read the Greek book, enjoying time away after a long meeting. She was trying to calm down after getting into a fight with Ares. Athena throws the book and stands up.

"Ugh. Why does he have to be so hard headed." Athena said. The fates stood on their cloud.

"I think its time we tie Athena and Ares fates together. For I see a bright future those together." Fate 1 said.

"I agree there sister." Fate 2 said.

"I had enough of their bickering so I think it is time. Any ideas of how we should get them together." Fate 3 said.

"I have one." Fate 1 said with a smile on her face as she told her sisters the plan.

AN: I know its short but I had to have it short. Next chapter will show what the plan is. I hope I can do this. Reviews are much appreciated 


	2. The Visions

Chapter 1 The Visions

I sat on my thrown the next day listening to another boring meeting. Ares was glaring at me from where he sat. I didn't look at him. The meeting was almost wrapping up.

"He's not happy with you again?" Demeter whispered.

"He's never happy with me. I'm still trying to figure out why we're war gods together." I said.

"I think because you keep him in line and he would be lost without you." Demeter said.

"Yeah but he doesn't listen at times." I said. Demeter nodded and we quieted when I saw Zeus give us a glare to shut up. I sigh, bored out of my mind.

"Council is dismissed." Zeus said. We all stood up and leave. I head straight for my temple and close the door behind me and fell on my bed and put a arm across my eyes. I had a headache for some reason that day and that was rare for me unless I had a vision but I have never had one since back when we were all in Greece. I close my eyes and open my eyes. I open my eyes and find myself in a meadow. I looked around seeing nothing and realizing it was somewhere in Greece. I pushed hair out of my face. A woman's voice pulled me and I looked at a woman with black hair and eyes like a grey.

"Athena. My darling." The woman said. I took a step back.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Don't you reconize me?" The woman said. There was a familiarity about her but I couldn't put my finger on it. It was like a memory that was there and it didn't want to come out.

"You look familiar its just I can't seem to put a finger on it." I said.

"Its me, Metis. I'm your mother." Metis said. I opened my eyes and sat up.

'Mom? Why are you contacting me now?' I thought. Unknowingly, the fates were smiling happy to be finding out that their plan was in motion. I stood up and went for a walk along the streets of Olympus. I came to the edge and looked over Manhattan. I was still trying to figure why mom was finally contacting me after 3000 years of not seeing her.

'She might not have been able to till now. The question is. Where is she?' I thought.

"Well know it all seems like your out here a lot." Ares said, coming over.

"Don't talk to me hard head. I don't have time to argue with you tonight." I said, walking past him. I enter my temple and let's out a sigh as I lay on my bed again and drift off into a dreamless sleep. I woke up the next morning to my owl Wisdom hooting from his perch. He flies over and lands on my shoulder. I feed him his owl treats. I go to the coffee pot and pour myself some coffee. I took a long sip. I decide to tell Zeus of this. I change into some clothes and head towards the thrown room to talk to dad. I knock on his bed chambers.

"Who is it?" Zeus called.

"Father its me." I said.

"Athena. I'll be right out. Give me a few minutes." Father said. I stood at the balcony as I wait for my father to come out and join me. Zeus came over and stood next to me.

"What is it, Athena?" Zeus said.

"I'm having visions." I said.

"Visions. You haven't had visions since when Theseus was around." Zeus said.

"I know, dad. But this time its about someone that's trying to contact me." I said.

"Who would that be?" Zeus said. I sigh as I look up at Zeus.

"Metis, father. My mother." I said.

"Metis. But that's impossible. She's dead." Zeus said.

"Father. She's a titan. Immortal like we are. There could be a possibility that she survived and got out of you." I said,  
looking at my father.

"True. Do you know what she wants?" Zeus asked.

"No I don't. I only found out who she was when I woke up." I said.

"Well keep me informed and let me know." Zeus said.

"I will father." I said.

"Good. Go relax. You look like you need it." Zeus said.

"I won't rest till I know what is going on." I said. Zeus nodded and left me. I watched him go and I turned around and laid my eyes on Manhattan.

'What do you want mom?' I thought.

AN: There you go. You know who they are after. Now next few chapters are a surprise. Hope you liked. Reviw pretty please. 


	3. Trying to find the Truth

Chapter 3 Trying to find the Truth.

I appeared on earth for some peace and quiet from Olympus. My mind was wondering about my mom. I sigh as I sat on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Wisdom flies over and lands on my shoulder. I stroke his head gently. I feel another headache coming on.

"Not again." I said, closing my eyes. I open my eyes and find myself sitting in the same meadow with Metis sitting in front of me.

"Mom." I said.

"Sorry my daughter for not contacting you sooner. I couldn't get through till now." Metis said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll find out sooner or later. Daughter. I need your help. I'm trapped and need to be freed." Metis said.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"You got my wisdom. I'm sure you will figure it out. But be warned. There is a force out there that will do everything to stop you from freeing me." Metis said.

"Who's the one that imprisoned you?" I ask.

"I can't say the name. But my dear daughter, please be careful." Metis said.

"I will mom." I said. Metis nodded and I was back on the cliff. I stood up and started walking. I heard a rustling. I turn with my hand on the hilt of my sword. It was like the birds stopped singing. Something wasn't right, but nothing came. I appear back on Olympus in my temple. I walk up to the shelves and and run my finger across the books. I find a bunch and with my arms full, head up to the table, and sets the books on the table.

"Got a lot of reading to do wise girl?" Ares said, leaning on the doorframe.

"What do you want Ares?" I ask.

"I came to see if you need any help." Ares said. I snort.

"Not from you." I said.

"Alright. Thought I would offer. You might need my help later on." Ares said, as he slipped away. I shake my head.

"I don't think so." I said, quietly as I snap fingers and the books opened up to pages. It was going to be a long night for sure. The next day. I slowly started waking up. The book that I was reading was laying on my chest. I sit up and catch the book from falling. I rub my eyes and suddenly I knew where she was. I got up and ran towards the thrown room. I was already late for a meeting. I pushed the doors open to the thrown room. I push open the doors and the Olympians turned their heads as I enter and walk towards the middle.

"I hope you have a good reason for being late." Zeus said.

"Sorry father. But remember what I told you after the last meeting. I was doing some research. So I'm sorry I'm late." I said.

"What talk?" Hera asked. Zeus raised his hand to silence everyone because everyone was whispering.

"What is it?" Zeus asked.

"Metis came to me again. She wants to be freed from the bounds that hold her." I said. More whispers came and everyone looked at Zeus.

"Do you know where she is?" Zeus asked.

"Yes. Tartaraus." I said.

"The deepest part of the Underwood. That would be understanding." Poseidon said, looking at Zeus.

"True. Anything else?" Zeus asked.

"She warned me that a force will do anything to stop me, but she wouldn't tell me who it was." I said.

"Alright. You should consult the oracle. Go to the oracle and..." Zeus never finished.

"There is no need." A voice said, from behind. We turn. Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood there, but her eyes were the emerald color.

"Speak what you must ask Milady." Delphi said to me. I looked at my father who nodded. I look back at the oracle and let out a nervous sigh.

"What should I do to help my mother?" I ask.

"Two rivals etched in war, shall go find the Titan that is chained Questions that never were answered shall be explained.  
The Blood of the daughter of the Sky and wisdom is needed to break the chains The odss will be in your favor for you, love and trust will be gained."

Delphi leaves. I was looking at the one person that I knew I would be going with on this mission. Two rivals etched with war.  
He was looking back right at me. A smile comes across his face. I press my lips into a very firm line. All Hades was going to break out on this mission and I swear I think I saw the Fates and Aphrodite were smiling at this. I was going on this mission with a rival, my brother, and fellow war God, Ares.

AN: Man. Writing Prophecy's are hard. Thought I would end it there. Hope you liked. Reviews are much appreciated.


	4. Leaving for the Mission

Chapter 4 Leaving for the Mission

"No. There is no way in Hades I am going to go to Tartaraus with him." I said.

"Now I'm a him. Love you to sis." Ares said, sarcastacally. I press my lips into a firm line as I glare at him.

"Will you two stop fighting just for once. The prophecy clearly states that two Gods etched in war will go." Apollo said.

"I don't need help especially from a hard head like him." I said.

"Yeah and I... HOLD IT. Who are you calling hard head. Owl girl." Ares said, standing up.

"You hard head." I said.

"ENOUGH." Zeus yelled. Ares and I stood with our hands on the hilts of our swords facing each other.

"Yes dad?" I ask.

"You two will be going and that is final. The fates want it if that's what the prophecy says. So no arguing and fighting you two are going. Understood?" Zeus said, not sounding happy with all of us.

"Yes sir." Ares and I said at once.

"Council is dismissed." Zeus said. I turned on my heal and walked out of the thrown room without saying any other word. I disappear in front of the fates.

"Lady Athena." The fates said.

"You got something in for store for me and Ares don't you." I said.

"We aren't allowed to tell for it will destroy what we planned." Fate 1 said. I crossed my arms.

"I don't approve of this but if its your will and anything else. I won't go against it, but just for your information is that I'm not to happy." I said.

"It will change as your fate goes along." Fate 2 said.

"You'll see." Fate 3 said.

"Yes. I'll believe it when it happens." I said. I disappear and appear back at my temple. I reach for my cloak that hung on a peg next to the door and put it in the bag that I was taking with me. I walk towards my books and place them in a bag along with food. I close my eyes and sigh.

"Ready?" Ares asked as he came into the room. I looked at him.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." I said.

"See you in the morning Athena." Ares said. He left.

"See you tomorrow." I said, after he left. I laid on my bed and close my eyes. I found myself in the meadow. Metis stood in front of me.

"Daughter." Metis said.

"Mom. We're on our way. I'm coming with my brother Ares." I said.

"Good. I hear hesitation about who's coming with." Metis said.

"Mom. Him and I have been rivals since we knew each other. The fates have something planned for us." I said.

"Well let him come if the fates have something to do with it. They are three woman that you don't want to cross." Metis said.

"I know mom." I said.

"Here. I want you to have this." Metis said, handing me a book.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It will show you anything that you want. Just place your hand on it and ask what you want to see and open it. It will show you what you ask." Metis said.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"It won't show you the future but it will show you the past and what is happening." Metis said.

"Ok mom." I said.

"Now go. Its almost morning and Ares will be waiting." Metis said. I woke up and got ready for the long trip ahead. I put the cloak on and grab the bag. I step outside and find Ares waiting.

"Let's go." I said.

"Where to?" Ares asked.

"The Underworld to the enterance of Tartaraus." I said. Ares nodded as we both disappear at the same time.

AN: Their on their way. Hope you liked. I'll update as soon as I can. 


	5. Arriving at Hades Home

Chapter 5 Arriving at Hades Home

We appeared at the Hollywood sign where the entrance to the Underwood is. I checked my bag, making the book that mom gave me was in the bag. I had somehow brought it back with me from the vision. I swing the bag back on my shoulder as Ares walked to where the enterance would be. The ground shifted as I come and stand next to Ares revealing a hole.

"You can turn around now." I said.

"Never. Your going to need my help." Ares said.

"Whatever hard head." I said.

"Will you stop calling me that owl girl." Ares said. I waved my hand at him as I went through the hole. Charon was waiting for us.

"Lady Athena and Lord Ares. Hades is expecting you." Charon said. I looked at Ares who looks back.

"He's waiting?" I ask as I look back at Charon.

"Yes. Come get in. No need to pay." Charon said. Ares and I got in the boat and sat next to each other hardly touching each other. I didn't look at Ares as Charon started the boat moving. We moved into the underwood. We came to a stop.

"Just keep walking. No going through lines. They know." Charon said as Ares and I got out of the boat.

"Thanks Charon." I said.

"Your welcome. Good luck." Charon said. Ares and I walked.

"So talk to Hades first before going to Tartaraus." Ares said as we walked.

"Looks like we have no choice." I said. The spirits moved out of the way and Cerebus gave us a look. Ares tossed the dog some meat and they fought over it. We arrived at Hade's Palace. We looked at it as we walked by the Garden. I had to pull Ares away from it before he was tempted to eat some. The doors of the palace opened as we neared the doors. We looked at each other. We entered. Three hellhounds greeted us barking.

"Shoo." Persephone said, coming over.

"Persephone." I said, as the hell hounds backed off.

"Well. If it isn't Ares and Athena. Glad you could make it. Come Hades is waiting." Persephone said. Persehone led the way into the main room. Hades turned in his chair to look at us.

"Well you made it without someone trying to kill the other." Hades said, standing up.

"That is still on the table." I said.

"Not for me." Ares said.

"Amazing." Hades said.

"What do you want Uncle. We should be heading to Tartaraus to find mom?" I said.

"I know. I thought I would offer you this. A map of Tartaraus and a place to rest before you go." Hades said.

"Alright." I said, taking the map and putting it in my bag. Persephone led us to our rooms. I stood on the balcony later on looking out across the underworld. Ares came up to me.

"You think she's there?" Ares said.

"Its the only place that will hold a Titan, Ares. No one ever knew what happened to Metis. Its time we find out." I said,  
looking at Ares.

"You sure you want to know the answer?" Ares asked.

"I do Ares. Stop being so hard headed." I said. Ares glared at me and left. I lay down on the bed and fall asleep in a dreamless sleep. The next day. Ares prove. I walked towards Athena's room. I was not to happy with her calling me hard head. I bang on the door.

"Athena. Time to go. We need to go." I said. There was no answer. I opened the door and find the room empty.

"You got to be shitting me." I said. She had gone to Tartarous. I came running out. Hades stood there.

"She left while you were still sleeping." Hades said.

"That girl is gonna be the death of me. What's the shortest way to Tartaraus?" I asked.

"Teleporting. Go before she enters." Hades said. I disappeared at the enterance of Tartaraus. Athena stoodd there with her back to me.

"I Wondered how long it would take for you to get here." Athena said before I could answer.

"You were testing me." I said. Athena turned. She had worry in her eyers.

"The prophecy says both of us and I wanted to get to the enterance before you woke. I didn't want to wake you." Athena said.

"I wouldn't have minded." I said, coming to stand next to her as we looked over the side into the depths of Tartaraus.

"Ready?" Athena asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said. She held out her hand. I looked at it and then at her. She looked at me. I took her hand and we made our jump into the darkness, falling towards our fate.

AN: There you go. Hope you liked. Next chapter is a coming. Reviews are much appreciated. :) 


	6. The Journey we Make

Chapter 6 The Journey we Make

We fell through the darkness, holding hands. We hit the ground and I hit my head on a rock. I knocked out and find myself in the meadow.

"Athena." Metis said.

"We're in Tartaraus." I said.

"Good. I know where you are. Keep going straight. You'll know when your getting near." Metis said. Everything disappeared and I woke to Ares shaking me.

"Athena." Ares said, helping me sit up. I rub my head.

"I'm fine." I said.

"We made it." Ares said. He helps me stand up as we look over Tartaraus. It was black rock with some fires.

"Not what I imagined." I said.

"Yeah. Where do we go?" Ares asked.

"Keep walking straight. We'll know it when we get there." I said.

"Lets find away to get off this cliff then." Ares said. We found a pathway and started walking. We saw some monsters on the way but they were in the distance. I felt something and came to a stop and turned.

"What is it?" Ares asked, stopping. I had my hand on the hilt of my sword.

"Something's coming." I said. A fire dragon appears and is flying towards us.

"Athena. Go." Ares yelled.

"NO." I said. Ares grabbed my arm.

"Go. Its after you. Not me. Go to your mom. GO. I'll be right behind you." Ares said. I ran as Ares faced it. I heard a yell of pain. I didn't look back. Something firey grabbed my leg and pulled my feet out from under me. I threw my hands forward to stop my fall. I turned and saw the fire dragon about to hit me.

"No." I yelled throwing out my hand. Lightning came from my fingers and flew at the dragon hitting him. The dragon exploded.  
I looked at my hands. I had finally able to get what every child of Zeus has the power of. Lightning.

"Athena." Ares said, standing there in shock.

"I produced lightning." I said.

"I saw." Ares said, holding out his arm. I took it and he helped me stand up. I smile slightly at him and he gave me a smile back.

"Let's go. We're almost there." I said. We walked. We came to a bridge.

"I'll go across first then you go across when i'm on the other side. Is that alright?" Ares asked.

"Yes." I said. Ares started across with no problem and he came to the other side.

"Your turn." Ares called. I put my hands on the rope and stepped on the wood. I looked down and saw lava. I continued walking. A wood fell and I screamed. I grabed another part of the wood on the bridge.

"ATHENA." Ares yelled. I looked up and saw Ares looking at me.

"Take my hand." Ares said. I reached up and almost got his hand, butnearly slipped.

"Come on. You almost got it." Ares said. I swung and then reached up and he grabbed my hand. He pulled me up. I looked into his fire eyes.

"Come. We're almost there." I said. We walked. We came to two rocks and see a woman that looked like me chained to one of the rocks. We had made it.

"Mom." I said. She looked and saw me and Ares.

"Athena. You made it." Metis said.

AN: Cliff hanger. I know. Sorry about that. Next chapter should be up soon. Reviews are much appreciated. 


	7. To Free Mom and the Truth

Chapter 7 To Free Mom and the Truth

"Athena. You made it." Metis said.

"Yes mom. We made it. This is Ares." I said.

"Nice to finally meet you Milady." Ares said.

"Just call me Metis." Metis said, smiling softly.

"Alright. Metis." Ares said.

"Are you two dating or something?" Metis asked. Ares and I looked at each other.

"NO." We said at the same time.

"Mom. He's the rival that I've told you of. Its part of the prophecy that he comes with." I said.

"Aww. Ok." Metis said. I examined the chains.

"Their the chains that hold the Gods." I said, looking at Ares.

"And also the Titans." Metis said. I touch the lock where an opening was as if it was there to pore something or some type of fluid to go there.

"Athena. There's only one way to break them." Ares said. I looked at him.

"The prophecy line." I said. Ares nodded.

"The Blood of the daughter of the Sky and wisdom is needed to break the chains" The voice of Delphi ran through my head.

"Ares. Give me your dagger." I said, holding out my hand.

"No. Athena don't." Ares said.

"It has to be my blood Ares. I'm her daughter and Zeus's. It has to be me." I said, looking at Ares. I saw some emotion in his eyes that I thought I would never see. Worry and fear. I come up to him and touch his face.

"It won't kill her Ares. I promise." Metis said. Ares took my hand as he pulled out the dagger. I bit my bottom lip as he slit my wrist and put it over the lock. The blood dripped into the hole and the lock glowed. A few more drops and the lock was released. Ares put a hand over the cut and healed it. I smile softly at him and he smiled back. I never saw Ares soft side, but its always a first and hopefully not the last.

"Ok you two. Help me remove the chains." Metis said. Lightning struck and Ares and I turned. In front of us stood Hera. Metis let out a growl.

"Hera. What are you doing here?" I said.

"To stop you from freeing her." Hera said.

"Sorry Mother. But your to late." Ares said. I pulled off the chains. Hera let out a angry scream and disappeared.

"She's not to happy." I said.

"She'll have to deal with it." Ares said.

"Your her son?" Metis asked, as I helped her stand up.

"I'm hers and Zeus's. I'm not proud of it. I'm one of their hated children." Ares said.

"Well you proved to my liking, Ares." Metis said.

"Mine to." I said. Ares smiled as he helped get under Metis's other arm. We appeared on Olympus in front of the Gods. Zeus stood up. Hera sat on her thrown, glaring like she was ready to kill someone.

"Apollo. Heal her." Zeus said. Apollo came over and healed Metis. Ares and I went and sat on our throwns.

"Looks like you two did it without killing each other." Artemis said.

"I'm surprised as well." I said.

"Metis. What happened to you after I ate you?" Zeus said.

"I'm still holding a grudge on you for that, Zeus. I flew out after Athena was born and I was found by Hera and chained up in Tartaraus over 3000 years ago." Metis said.

"She lies." Hera said.

"Then why did you come and try and stop me and Ares from freeing her." I said. Zeus glared at Hera and she shrunk back. I smirked, knowing father believed me and Metis over Hera.

"What would you like to do now?" Zeus asked.

"I want to see the world now." Metis said.

"Then you may. You will always be welcomed on Olympus and visit. Especially for the sake of Athena, our daughter." Zeus said.  
I smile at my dad.

"Thank you." Metis said and she left. I ran after her.

"Mom." I call. She stopped and waited for me to catch up.

"Athena. Thank you for everythng. I'm glad you could come and free me from my bounds." Metis said.

"I'm glad I could come and help." I said.

"Athena. I know there is something between you and Ares. I think he loves you." Metis said.

"Mom. I swore off men." I said.

"I know but I think your father wouldn't mind. As long as you two are happy. I see the way he looks at you. The fates have something planned for you two and I think the quest changed you both with your rivaly. Give it time." Metis said. I nod. Not sure if I want to believe my own feeling. Metis and I hugged.

"Till next time daughter." Metis said, then she disappeared. I watched her go wondering if her words were true.

AN: There you go. I got three more chapters to go of this story. Hope you enjoyed. Review please! 


	8. The Confession and a Surprise

Chapter 8 The Confession and a Surprise

Its been over three months since the quest and it seemed that Ares has been avoiding me since that day. I laid on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep for awhile with Ares on my mind. I get off the bed and grab one of my quilts. I wrap it around myself and walk out of my temple on Olympus. I look down the street and walked. The night air was cold, the feeling of fall in the air I walked till I came to the edge of Olympus. I stood overlooking Manhatan. My long black hair flying in the wind.

'Why can't I get him off my mind?' I asked myself. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. I heard footsteps behind me. I turn and see Ares walking up to me from behind. Ares prove. I paced in my cabin. It was nothing to do with any wars or battles but of a certain Goddess.

'What in Hades can't I get her out of my head.' Ares thought. I came out of my temple and saw Athena walking towards the edge of Olympus. I followed her. She stood near the edge. As I drew near. She turned around, sensing my presence. Athena's prove.  
Ares came over and stood next to me.

"Its a cold night it seems." Ares said.

"It does feel like it." I said. Ares and I stood in silence for quite awhile. I pulled the quilt closer to me.

"You've been avoiding me lately. Why?" I asked, turning on Ares.

"Athena. Look I..." Ares began and I held up my hand to silence him.

"It seemed like everything from our rivaly went away on the quest. But now it seems that all your doing is pushing me away and ignoring me and the question is..." Ares kissed me before I could finish what I was saying. I was caught by surprise, but soon I closed my eyes and was kissing him back. We wrapped arms around each other and embraced as we kissed. Ares pulled away and I looked into his eyes.

"I was afraid of my feeling for you Athena. I wasn't sure if you were going to reject me or accept me. I loved you Athena for awhile I have and the emotions finally came out during the quest. Please don't hurt me for telling you the truth." Ares said. I put my fingers to his lips.

"I love you to. I have since you rescued me from the bridge. You could have let me fallen but you didn't. You showed me that there is good in you behind the hatred. Your not all that bad, Ares." I said. Ares smiled.

"What about your maidenhood?" Ares said.

"I'll renounce it tomorrow." I said. Ares nodded. The next day in the thrown room. I sat on my thrown. I looked over at Ares and saw him smiling at me. I smile back.

"That should conclude." Zeus said.

"Father. May I say something." I said.

"Yes my daughter.

"I want to renounce my vow of maidenhood. I don't wish to stay a maiden anymore and stay with a man I love forever." I said.

"Alright and who would the young gentleman be." Zeus said.

"Ares." I said. I heard a lot of gasps. I saw Hera's mouth form into a tight line.

"You two worked out your rivaly." Zeus said.

"Yes." Ares and I said at the same time.

"Zeus don't." Hera said. Zeus gave Hera the glare to shut up and surprisenly. She did.

"I give you permission." Zeus said. Ares and I smiled and thanked Zeus at the same time.

"I will say one thing though son." Zeus said.

"Yes father." Ares asked.

"You hurt her and I will send you to Tartaraus and make sure you never get out." Zeus said. Ares gulped and nodded.

"Yes sir." Ares said. I smile. The next few months were amazing and I was still a virgin for now, surprisenly, but I wanted to wait till marriage if that ever happened. I laid next to Ares in his temple, enjoying each others company. I had no regrets renouncing my maidenhood. I looked up at Ares as he played with my hair. It seemed like when we got together, he calmed, but I know he still holds hatred for our father and I know its not going to change.

"A penny for your thoughts." I said. Ares smiled as he ran a finger down my check, gently.

"I was thinking of how I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my wife." Ares said. My eyes lit up.

"Are you asking?" I ask.

"I'm asking you to marry me." Ares said.

"Yes I will marry you." I said. Ares smiled and kissed me. He slipped the ring on my finger. I was one very lucky goddess right now.

AN: Two more chapters to go. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are much appreciated. 


	9. The Wedding

Chapter 9 The Wedding

I stood in my temple with Artemis who was helping me get into my dress. It was a pretty white with sparkles along the bossum and around the skirt. Its poofed a bit but not a bad one. The wedding was held at the thrown room. All of Camp Half Blood was invited. My mom pinned little white flowers into my curls.

"You look beautiful, Athena." Metis said.

"Thanks mom." I said. A knock on the door came as I slipped my silver high heal shoes on as Artemis answered the door.

"Athena. You have a visitor." Artemis said. I turned and saw my brother Hercules, smiling.

"HERC." I said. I ran and hugged him.

"You didn't think I would miss my favorite sisters wedding." Herc said.

"No. Father relieved you from your Godly duties for the night?" I ask.

"He sure did. He knew that you wanted me here and I wanted to come. So I get a break to come. Ares huh. Two rivals fianlly falling in love and marrying. I didn't see that coming but I am happy for you." Hercules said. I smile.

"I'm glad you could come." I said. Herc smiled as Zeus came in. Hercules slipped out the door to head to find a spot to sit for the ceremony.

"You look beautiful my daugther." Zeus said, hugging me. I hug him back.

"Thanks dad." I said.

"Ready?" Zeus asked.

"Ready as I 'll ever be." I said. Ares prove. I couldn't believe Athena was making me wear a tuxedo, but she wanted it to be traditional or close to it. Apollo who was my best man since Athena choose Artemis to be her Maid of Honor, stood next to me while Hera stood behind me, waiting for the bride to come. It was both of our choices to have Hera do the ceremony since she is the Goddess of Marriage. I saw mine and Athena's demigod children there. Annabeth was sitting next to Percy.  
They all acepted me and Athena together and approved. I saw Hercules slip in and sit down near the front. He gave me a wink.

"If your getting cold feet. Now's the best time to run, bro." Apollo said. I gave him a punch in the arm.

"Not in a million years." I said. Hera gave us a evil glare to shut up as the music began. Artemis came down the aisle and she gave me a warm smile but her eyes were still stern. The doors closed and everyone stood up. I held my breath as the doors opened revealing Athena on the arm of Zeus. I saw Metis smile as I let out my breath. She was beautiful.

"Wow." I whispered. Athena's prove. My eyes were on Ares and Ares alone as Zeus and I walked down the path towards him and the otehrs. We came to a stop.

"Who gives this woman." Hera said.

"I do." Zeus said. We hug and he kisses my check gently. He gives Ares my hand and goes to sit next to Metis and Hercules.  
Ares and I stood facing each other holding hands. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"We gather here today to unite these two couples. If anyone is against the union. Speak now or forever hold your peace." Hera said. No one spoke up and Ares and I smiled. He gives me a wink.

"Say your vows, please." Hera said. I loked at Ares.

"Athena. I know we've been rivals since the begining, but your the first and only Goddess that has ever risen a blade to me and make calls against me. I promise to stay faitful and protect you till the world ends or I end up in Tartaraus." Ares said.

"Athena." Hera said.

"Ares. You went from a hard headed God to the most sweet and nice guy I met. You changed a lot. I promise to stay faithful to you and have your back with anything. Until the world ends or I land in Tartaraus." I said. Ares smiled. Apollo and Artemis handed us the rings and we put them on.

"The power invested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Hera said. Ares took me in his arms and kissed me. I kissed him back. Later that night at the party. The music for dancing was starting as I stood talking with Hercules and Metis.

"Alright. I'm stealing her away for a dance." Ares said, coming over and grabbing my hand. He led me out on the dance floor as a slow dance came on. I wrapped my arms around Ares neck and his around my waist as we started dancing to the song. (AN:  
Song is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Thought it fit.)

(Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall, but watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.)

(One step closer.)

(I have died everyday waiting for you. Darlin' don'be be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.)

(Time stands still beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away. What's standing in front of me.  
Every breath, every hour has come to this.)

(One Step Closer)

(I have died everyday waiting for you. Darlin' don'be be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.)

(And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.)

(One step closer. One step closer)

(I have died everyday waiting for you. Darlin' don'be be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.)

(And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.)

Ares kissed me as the song ended as everyone clapped. The party ended and Ares swung me through the door to our private temple. I giggle as Ares set me on the ground.

"Happy?" Ares asked.

"Happy as I'll ever be." I said. Ares smiled and kissed me. It was gonna be a long rest of the night.

AN: THERE YOU GO. Last chapter coming up. Hope you enjoyed. 


	10. Epilogue: Nine Months Later

Epilogue 9 Months Later

I stood in the temple which me and Ares share. I was nine months along with our first child and close to my due date. Ares was off talking to Apollo about something. I stood up with one of my books in my hand. One hand resting on my lower back. I put the book on my shelf. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I place my hand on my stomach and gasped as the pain started coming more and more.

'Ares I need you. The babies are coming.' I call to Ares in my head. I forgot to mention that I was pregnant with twins. Ares apeared in front of me and scooped me off my feet. I wrapped arms around his neck. He appeared in the hospital where a Son of Apollo was.

"Lord Ares and Lady Athena. Father said that you were coming." Andrew said.

"Yeah. Yeah. Athena's in labor with the babies." Ares said. Andrew nodded and took us to a room. Ares laid me on the bed. I reached for Ares hand and he took it.

"Don't leave my side." I said.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to." Ares said. I smile weakly and flinch as a contration came. Metis appeared in the room.

"Mom." I said.

"You didn't think I would miss my first grandchildren being born did you?" Metis asked.

"No." I said. Metis took a seat on the other side of the bed.

"Alright. Your where your needed. On the one big contration. I'm gonna need you to push, Lady Athena." Andrew said. I feel the contration that I was suppose to and pushes.

"Good. Push again." Andrew said. I push again. The pain was unberable but I was dealing with it.

"The first baby is crowning. One more good push and the baby should be out." Andrew said. I push as hard as I can and a babies cry came.

"Its a boy." Andrew said.

"Looks like you got the son you wanted." I said, smiling tiredly at Ares. Ares kissed my head.

"I know." Ares said, as the boy was given to the nurse to clean up. I feel another contration. The sister or brother wanted to come out and fast.

"Alright, Athena. I need you to push." Andrew said. I pushed.

"The babies crowning. One more push." Andrew said. I pushed as hard as I can and a babies cry came.

"Its a girl." Andrew said, holding her up. I lean back and sigh, tired from the birth. Ares kissed the top of my head. The boy is set in my arms and the girl was set in Ares arms. Ares sat down on the bed holding our daughter.

"So what are you naming the darlings?" Metis asked when I hand over her grandsom.

"We decided that the boy will be named Alexander. The girl Alethia." I said. Ares nodded.

"Good choice names." Metis said. Ares wrapped his free arm around me and held me close. We were a happy family and couldn't be more happier.

AN: There's the last chapter. IF your wondering why I choose the names. Alexander is for Alexander the Great who was a king and warrior. Alethia means Wisdom in Greek. There will be a sequel about the twins when they are older. I don't know yet when it will be up. But it will be up when I come up with something. Have a good Merry Christmas and Happy New Year all. 


End file.
